This program is concerned with the development of a comprehensive integrated system of radiotherapy automation so designed as to be readily adaptable to the changing needs of other departments who may wish to employ the system. It is further concerned with an evaluation of the affect of a comprehensive radiotherapy automation program, independently developed, on the oncology and radiotherapy programs, and overall operations of a health care facility in which a large scale multi- hospital automation program is also underway. The ultimate objective of the radiotherapy integrated automation program is the improvement of the delivery of health care by: 1) increasing the scope, precision, sophistication and individualization of radiotherapy, 2) by multiplying the effectiveness of personnel (particularly radiotherapists, physicists and technicians), machines and facilities, and 3) enchancing by means of many diverse automated technics, the operational efficiency of the radiotherapy section as a patient care, teaching and research component of the medical school, the medical center and the community. A major specific objective of the program is the development of the specifications far, and the careful selection, acquisition and refinement of a specialized dedicated computer termed a radiotherapy departmental computer. This device, considered central to any clinically effective radiotherapy automation program, will be capable of interfacing with all commercially available radiotherapy devices for the purpose of carrying out all the on-line functions of an automated department (particularly automatic patient positioning and therapy device operation).